


of love and lust <3

by lovemarginals



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemarginals/pseuds/lovemarginals
Summary: wario and jamie get it on with some feisty anal!





	of love and lust <3

one day jamie-chan was sitting in his room reading the latest love sexy yaoi manga. it was his favorite because it always made his little heart flutter and it made his little friend tingle in excitement. as his eyes scrolled the pages, he felt his thin, tiny member harden. he giggled as he pat it and then kept reading.  
suddenly, jamie's thick voluptuous boytoy, wario, came into the room. "nani are you reading????" wario exclaimed. jamie jumped up in surprise and hid the small book behind his back. wario maliciously laughed and said, "oh jamie baby, you can run but you certainly cannot hide from daddy!!!!!!!!!" jamie screamed and threw the book at his dominant partner. wario read one line of the vulgar text and immediately had a massive, raging boner.  
jamie's eyes widened at the sight of wario's bulge. wario took it out and waved it into jamie's direction. his mouth watered as he ripped off his clothes and got onto the bed. wario finished removing his clothes as well and grabbed his trusty substitute for lube, his moist shoe shining polish. jamie screamed in anticipation and whimpered for his daddy's gigantic manhood. wario told him to be patient and started to rub the glossy substance on his cockaloo.  
wario got onto the creaking bed and positioned himself behind jamie's tiny little ass. wario spread the CHEEKS and pressed the tip of his cock into jamie's sweet donut hole. jamie shuddered at the chilly sensation going into his bum. wario kept pressing until all 19 inches were firmly inside of his man. "daddy, go faster!" jamie screamed. wario started pounding with all of his might. BAM! SLAP! SMACK! loud sounds were erupting from their bodies as hardcore intercourse took place. wario ripped his flaming cock out of his plaything and ran across the room. he grabbed his favorite sex item, his fuzzy bright pink handcuffs. he jogged back to the bed and placed them around jamie's brittle, fragile wrists. wario mumbled "oh sweetie, daddy knows you'll love this." he forced his even larger cock, now 70 inches, back into jamie. jamie screamed and moaned for a long time, maybe like 14 minutes. eventually, pearly liquids bursted out of his millimeter peter.  
wario kept thrusting for a bit and finally, yellow chunky goop slowly flowed out of his yogurt shotgun. the couple was heavily breathing and decided it was time to relax and cuddle. wario kissed jamie on his forehead and held him close. the two were embracing each other lovingly and taking in each others warmth. slowly, they fell asleep together. wario-kun and jamie-chan would always be there for each other and make sure the other constantly felt loved and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> this was for u jamie-chan.,, i hope u loved it


End file.
